Examples of a vehicular braking device for applying a friction braking force to a vehicle includes a vehicular braking device described in Patent document 1. In the vehicular braking device, a pressure control valve in a regulator is subjected to a pilot pressure generated through an accumulator and an electromagnetic valve and slides in the regulator, thereby regulating an accumulator pressure to generate a servo pressure. The servo pressure thus generated is inputted to a servo chamber in a master cylinder, thereby feeding a brake fluid from a master cylinder to a wheel cylinder of a friction braking device to generate a friction braking force in the friction braking device.